


He

by katpandora18



Category: Soukoku - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Stalker, cruel love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katpandora18/pseuds/katpandora18
Summary: Atsushi no sabía definir la relación entre Dazai y Chuuya, nada de lo dicho por los demás le convencía, pero unos meses después aprendería que a veces es mejor no meter la nariz dónde no le llaman.





	1. Preludio

Atsushi Nakajima de diecisiete años nunca creyó encontrar un hogar ni buenos amigos, pero lo hizo, todo gracias al encuentro fortuito con el extravagante suicida Dazai Osamu, quien a pesar de su personalidad bufona -un tanto siniestra- era una buena persona, amable e inteligente, razones suficientes para volverse el modelo a seguir del peliblanco, sobre todo al enterarse que dejó su pasado oscuro para seguir el camino del bien.

No obstante, algo le inquietaba, ese algo era ni más ni menos que Chuuya Nakahara, uno de los líderes más peligrosos e importantes de la principal organización criminal en Yokoshima: la Portmafia, la cual, a través de diversas manipulaciones se había establecido legalmente en el distrito. Para ser específico, lo que más le incomodaba era la extraña relación ente Dazai y el mafioso. No sabía cómo definirlo pero existía algo entre ellos que nadie más parecía notar.

  
A simple vista ambos se odiaban, o al menos eso pregonaba el pelirrojo, según él, cuando Dazai desertó, se convirtió en un traidor, motivo suficiente para eliminarlo; hasta ahí su lógica tenía razón, después de todo era un criminal cuya especialidad era la violencia. En cambio, el desprecio de su mentor hacia el ojiazul carecía de lógica… Bueno, Atsushi no tenía bases e información suficientes para poder afirmar la existencia de un sentimiento tan feo como el rencor en su superior, después de todo, no conocía bien el pasado de ninguno de los dos, lo poco que sabía se limitaba a lo siguiente:

  
1 Ambos habían sido compañeros, el famoso Soukoku que aún hacía temblar al bajo mundo con su sola mención.  
2 Dazai abandonó si vieja vida a causa de un amigo  
3 Chuuya Nakahara amaba la ciudad de Yokohama y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para protegerla.

Según lo último, no debería existir semejante disgusto, pues los dos protegían el lugar donde vivían, pero quizá el problema se remontaba a la edad oscura de su ídolo, ésa de la que casi nadie en la agencia sabía nada… a pesar de eso, algo no cuadraba.

En cierta ocasión, durante la tregua hecha a causa del asedio de Guild, tuvo oportunidad de ver en primera fila una de las interacciones entre los dos. El pelirrojo se mostró en un inicio como todo un profesional; sin embargo, perdió la calma en cuanto Dazai abrió la boca para meterse con su sombrero, diciendo que le sentaría mejor una de sus gabardinas, igual a los perros que visten como sus dueños. La sonrisa burlona y el brillo perverso en los ojos castaños no desaparecieron a pesar de ser agredido a golpes, los cuales esquivó sin problema alguno, sólo para seguir metiéndose con cada aspecto del contrario, desde su cabello y ropa, hasta la forma de hacer las cosas. Así hubiera seguido si en una de esas su contrincante no le daba una buena patada en el estómago seguida de otra en la cara, mandándolo varios metros atrás. Después de eso el mafioso se calmó, dijo lo que iba a decir en un inicio, soltó una amenaza de muerte para el bulto torcido que era Dazai, dio media vuelta, tomó su abrigo y se marchó con una dignidad y una compostura únicas, muy difíciles de lograr tras lo anterior. En cuanto se marcharon el peliblanco recordaba haber corrido para ver cómo estaba su superior, lo encontró con una escalofriante sonrisa de oreja a oreja; al notar su presencia sólo dijo:  


-Atsushi-kun, así se da un buen golpe. Es una lástima que no me diera en la tráquea, pudo haber cortado el flujo sanguíneo… pero hubiera sentido dolor al morir. Que considerado es Chuuya, ¿no lo crees? ¿Sabes? Un día me prometió traer a una linda chica suicida para mí.

Desde esa vez, más de un encuentro había ocurrido y en cada uno los ojos de su salvador lucían hambrientos, como los de un lobo que quiere devorar una oveja particularmente suculenta.

Con algo de pena se animó a compartir sus dudas con Tanizaki, la doctora Yosano y Kunikida, pero todos desecharon sus temores con la frase “Chuuya y Dazai se odian, pero por ciertas estipulaciones entre la Porta Mafia y la Agencia ninguno puede aniquilar al otro y su frustración los lleva a portarse de ese modo tan infantil”. Naomi, quien casualmente escuchó sus miedos, le dijo a través de una nota que las mejores historias de amor tienen exabruptos antes de llegar al clímax. Obviamente desechó esa idea, era imposible, seguro aquello era fruto de su imaginación con escritora amateur de ficción, eso o su relación con su hermano la hacía delirar cosas absurdas.

  
Nada de lo mencionado le convencía, pero unos meses después aprendería que a veces es mejor no meter la nariz dónde no le llaman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francamente no pensaba escribir nada, pero tras finalizar la tercera temporada de BSD ya no me pude resistir. Será un ficc corto, espero les guste esta pequeña aportación al fandom en español del Soukoku en esta página.


	2. La curiosidad mató al gato

Después de varios maltratos en su infancia, el joven con la habilidad del tigre blanco creía firmemente que ser honesto y bueno era la mejor forma de llevar una vida digna, en su opinión las mentiras o la simple omisión de la verdad causaban daño a la gente, motivo por el cual no llegaba a comprender del todo el mundo de mentiras en el cual se desenvolvía la mayoría de la gente.

Tal vez si alguien le hubiese explicado que la verdad es un arma de doble filo, cuyo peso cruel y afilado no es apto para todos, hubiera podido evitar el desastre en el que pronto se vería envuelto. 

Días después del incidente con Tatsuhiko Shibusawa y sus odiosas manzanas envenenadas, la curiosidad del peliblanco hacia su maestro creció exponencialmente, especialmente porque al parecer su plan inicial involucraba a Chuuya Nakahara, más que Akutagawa y a él mismo. Siempre Chuuya Nakahara. Tal y como le hizo notar Naomi –pues según se enteró por ahí, alguien los vio compartir un abrazo íntimo mientras Kouka, su archienemigo y él peleaban contra el malo–. Por ese motivo cuando el castaño volvió a dejar su trabajo acumulado y Kunikida le ordenó ir a casa de éste a dejar el papeleo para que lo hiciera, no puso peros. Era una oportunidad única para conocerlo más, sin importar la alta probabilidad de que el mismo terminará haciendo todo.

Cuando llegó a casa del ojicafé tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente, pero nadie salió a recibirlo, quizá estaba durmiendo o intentando suicidarse de nuevo, en ese caso sólo debía esperar que fallará para hablar con él. Media hora más tarde los brazos de Atsushi dolían, justo cuando estaba por dar media vuelta recordó las quejas de Dazai contra Kunikida por irrumpir en su privacidad haciendo mal uso de la copia de la llave oculta en la maceta junto a la puerta exterior. Contento dejó los papeles a un lado y hurgó en la tierra de la extraña planta, encontrando casi al instante el objeto.

Lo siguiente era dejar los reportes con una nota e irse con Kyouka a hacer sus cosas, pero la curiosidad le ganó. No todos los días podía adentrarse en la guarida de un genio como su mentor. Cuando a travesó el umbral esperaba encontrar múltiples cuerdas colgantes del techo, frascos de pastillas regados o incluso vendas ensangrentadas, pero fue todo lo contrario. El lugar en sí lucía vacío. El chico dejó su carga en la sala, la cual tenía solamente una alfombra roja, un sillón y una mesa baja; la cocina, separada por una barra americana, contaba con un refrigerador, un microondas, una estufa bien equipada y en la alacena superior una extraordinaria colección de vino –nunca hubiera pasado por su cabeza que fuera fanático de ese licor en específico–. La casa del mismo Atsushi estaba mejor amueblada y eso era decir demasiado. Dazai era una persona austera, muy mala en economizar, a juzgar por la enorme deuda de la cafetería. Ese descubrimiento le produjo un sentimiento de satisfacción al adolescente al pensar que podría invitarle de vez en cuando las bebidas en forma de agradecimiento. Feliz, decidió retirarse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta recordó que debía dejar una nota para explicar la invasión a su casa, para su mala suerte no llevaba nada donde anotar y tampoco veía algo que le sirviera para ese propósito.

Entonces ocurrió como por arte de magia. Una de las puertas del fondo se abrió ligeramente. Tal vez movida por una corriente de aire. Desde su posición podía ver la esquina de una cama. Nuevamente la curiosidad hizo acto de presencia y con el pretexto de buscar papel se atrevió a explorar la habitación.

Más le valdría no haberlo hecho.

Lo que encontró dentro superaba con creces cualquier horror que pudiera imaginar. Sólo una mente enferma, digna de los archivos más selectos de enfermedades mentales, podría hacer algo como eso. Talló sus ojos mientras el sudor frío bajaba por su espalda, tenía la esperanza de disipar la ilusión frente a él, pero no se fue,

La recamará era grande. Las persianas corridas no daban luz suficiente al lugar, por el contrario, contribuían a la creación de la tétrica atmósfera, la cuál no tenía principio ni final. Una enorme cama dominaba gran parte del lugar, en la cabecera de ésta, pegados a la pared, se podían apreciar varios cuadros perturbadores. Dos de las paredes estaban completamente tapizadas con fotos de vigilancia, desde el suelo hasta el techo, todas eran de una sola persona. Al acercarse a examinarlas pudo ver al mismo sujeto en diferentes lugares: en un bistro parisino, cerca del Big Ben, en la Torre de Tokyo; en algunas estaba sentado en la barra de un bar con una copa de vino o en un elegante sillón leyendo tranquilamente; en otras se le veía corriendo por un parque en las mañanas, en el gimnasio o saliendo de una piscina; las más perturbadoras lo mostraban en la ducha completamente desnudo, cepillando su cabello o dormido en su cama. En todas las tomas había una clara diferencia, si bien, la cara, los ojos y el cabello eran los mismos, se notaba que fueron hechas a lo largo de diferentes años. En la tercera pared había dos puertas de madera, al abrirlas el peliblanco encontró un gigantesco guardarropa con cosas igual de escalofriantes. Para empezar, más de la mitad de la ropa era de una talla completamente diferente a la de Dazai y de un estilo nada parecido al suyo –la elegancia no formaba parte del atuendo diario de su mentor–, al fondo del armario había un maniquí vestido con un traje blanco, muy costoso al parecer. Lo perturbador era la peluca pelirroja que remataba el conjunto.

–Oh, Atsushi-Kun, no pensé que fueras tan fisgón –la voz cantarina a sus espaldas le hizo dar un salto, pues no escuchó entrar a nadie. Al dar media vuelta se topó con la gran sonrisa del castaño suicida, quien traía en la mano una enorme caja cuadrada–. Dime, Atsushi-kun, ¿qué debería hacer si encuentro a un ladrón en mi casa? Supongo que llamar a la policía sería lo correcto, a menos que se tratase de un peligroso tigre come hombres, en caso de ser así, ¿no crees que estoy en derecho de defender mi vida aniquilando a la amenaza?

–Dazai-san –fue todo lo que Atsushi pudo decir, atrapado en la mirada de ojos rojos –normalmente castaños–.

–Atsushi-kun –dijo el dueño del departamento caminando hacia la cama donde depositó el paquete antes de tomar asiento y cruzar las piernas para encararlo con una expresión seria.

El muchacho sabía que su ídolo tenía una faceta aterradora, verlo así, con esos ojos aterradores, sin rastro de la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba, era una experiencia espantosa y por primera vez pudo darse una vaga idea del miedo que inspiraba cuando aún era mafioso.

–Al conocernos vi en ti un gran potencial. Es una lástima. Todo tu futuro se desvanecerá frente a tus ojos en este preciso momento, simplemente por no poder reprimir tu curiosidad gatuna.

El miedo alcanzó en ese momento su máxima expresión, el nudo en la garganta del adolescente creció hasta impedirle respirar y aunque su instinto le dictaba huir, no podía mover un solo músculo. La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Dazai contribuyó a reforzar la fría sensación que recorría su ser. Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fue a su mentor acercándose para decirle al oído:

–Buenas noches, gatito.


	3. Chuuya tiene prioridad

Cuando Atsushi recuperó la consciencia notó con horror que estaba amarrado a una silla, además tenía los ojos vendados y una mordaza incómoda en la boca. Nada serio, usando su habilidad de tigre podría romper las ataduras e irse.

–Yo no haría eso si fuera tú –dijo una voz conocida.

Tras unos segundos de confusión el joven recordó lo que pasó. Al parecer seguía en casa de Dazai.

–Espera ahí y no te muevas. Hay algo que necesito terminar –ordenó el ex mafioso mientras seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro canturreando una canción suicida alegremente. Tras una eternidad sintió como movía el asiento donde lo atrapo–. Uff, has ganado peso desde que entraste en la agencia. ¿Sabes? _Él_ siempre se burla de mi condición física, si me viera ahora se moriría de la risa. Bien, Atsushi-kun, más te vale cooperar si valoras algo tu vida.

La venda fue retirada y el peliblanco pudo observar a través de la ventana que la noche había caído, al menos doce horas transcurrieron desde su imprudente entrada a la casa ajena.

–Ojos de este lado –indicó el castaño con su usual timbre cantarino.

El adolescente abrió con sorpresa los ojos, el maniquí del armario estaba frente a él, lucía más perturbador que antes.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? –preguntó el ojicafé sin dirigirle la mirada, toda su atención se centraba en el remplazo–. ¿No crees que es un fantástico nudo? Muy elegante, único en su clase debido a su distinción. He pasado años perfeccionándolo.

Mientras su captor describía la forma en la que se le ocurrió así como los complicados dobleces para su realización, el chico tigre miraba estupefacto la soga alrededor del cuello del muñeco, cuyo traje blanco fue sustituido por uno negro, incluso llevaba un sombrero del mismo color sobre la peluca pelirroja, el cual hacía juego con la vestimenta, de este modo el sustituto era una copia mucho más fiel del verdadero Chuuya Nakahara. Durante el monólogo del mayor, Atsushi aprovechó para escanear disimuladamente la habitación. En la cama vio el anterior atuendo, junto a éste se veía una pequeña caja de madera labrada; las paredes lucían diferentes, aunque era difícil discernir por qué…

–¿Sabes? No es muy educado de tu parte ignorarme después de perdonarte la vida –la voz seria de Dazai trajo de vuelta el miedo. Su corazón se saltó un par de latidos al dirigir sus ojos policromáticos hacia él. El cuchillo en la mano de su héroe se veía afilado, muy afilado y demasiado cerca de su cuello. Asustado se removió en la silla dispuesto a soltarse y escapar de ahí con su habilidad, correría como loco hacia la agencia, buscaría la forma de advertirle al mafioso sobre la locura de su ex compañero; sin embargo, el suave toque de la mano contraria sobre su cabeza frenó esa idea. No podía usar su súper fuerza, a diferencia de Kunikida y los demás su talento en defensivo dejaba mucho que desear, ni hablar de huir como los grandes magos de situaciones inverosímiles.

Su mentor bajo la cara a su nivel –con una mueca horrible en su rostro–, en ese momento supo que su corta e injusta vida había llegado a su fin, a manos de la misma persona que lo salvó.

–Escucha Atsushi-Kun, tienes una mínima posibilidad de salir vivo de aquí, pero deberás pagar el precio. No quisiera dañarte, iría en contra de una promesa muy importante hecha hace años; además, eres simpático y derrochar tu potencial sería una estupidez, especialmente por los sucesos que están por ocurrir en Yokohama. Pero debes entender, si tengo que escoger entre “ser un héroe” para esta ciudad o el amor de mi vida, Chuuya tiene prioridad. He pasado años trazando el plan perfecto para obtenerlo, no dejaré que se vaya por la borda. Así que Atsushi-Kun, ¿me prestarías atención o debo usar el filo de esta arma para mantener a salvo mi más grande secreto?

Atsushi asintió lentamente. Dazai estaba loco, pero tenía su vida en sus manos una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo corto, pero si lo pegaba con lo que sigue sería demasiado largo. Ahora que acabo la tercera temporada de BSD me siento vacía.   
> ¿A ustedes que les parecio la adaptación de Fifteen?


	4. El príncipe y la bestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente iba a titularse "El bello y la bestia", haciendo referencia al cuento, pero sonaba raro, así que mejor le puse "El príncipe y la bestia".  
> Va dedicado a todas las personas que le han dado me gusta y a los lectores fantasma.  
> Espero les guste, personalmente he amado escribir este capítulo.

Atsushi observó como Dazai tomaba asiento junto al maniquí, soltó un suspiro y empezó su relato.

–Sé que a tus ojos debo verme como un loco. No te culpo. Yo mismo me sorprendí al notar el amor que Chuuya despertó en mí. ¿Quién lo diría? Yo enamorado de un enano mal encarado que me odia y a la menor oportunidad no dudará en acabar conmigo. Es trágico. Somos como Romeo y Julieta. Polos opuestos que pertenecemos a diferentes familias. Atsushi-kun, ¿no crees que esto es la cosa más romántica? Ni siquiera la celebre belleza de Julieta puede opacar la de Chuuya, nadie es más hermoso que él, con ese hermoso cabello de fuego y esos ojos azules…

El monólogo del castaño era digno de una puesta teatral de muy mal gusto, pero nada podía hacer el peliblanco para dejar de escuchar esa sarta de tonterias, seguía atado y amordazado.

–Tal vez te preguntes por qué te cuento todo esto. Siendo sincero, tampoco lo sé –el ojicafé hizo una pausa para cerrar los ojos y meditar mientras jugaba con el cuchillo entre sus dedos–. Supongo que todo súper villano necesita un compinche y a falta de uno, tú lo serás.

Oficial. Dazai estaba demente y él, Atsushi Nakajima, sería arrastrado a sus macabros planes, quisiera o no.

–Veo en tus ojos la confusión, pero cuando sepas todo entenderás. Empecemos por el principio. ¿Te gustan las historias? Estoy seguro que ésta nunca la has escuchado.

«Había una vez un joven príncipe aprisionado por un grupo de brujas, que lo encerraron en un castillo con tal de que nadie conociera su existencia, pero como suele ocurrir, de alguna manera los rumores sobre él se extendieron. Entonces aparecieron varios caballeros queriendo reclamar semejante tesoro. Uno de ellos quiso raptarlo y estuvo apunto de lograrlo, pero en el camino algo salió muy mal y el principito escapó, termino refugiándose con los inútiles aldeanos, quienes al notar su alcurnia se aprovecharon de él para protegerse de sus enemigos. Con el tiempo, un monstruo con forma humana apareció en escena, encontró al joven al mismo tiempo que el primer secuestrador, ambos empezaron una batalla fiera para obtener al chico, quien enojado decidió pelear por si mismo para mantenerse a salvo. Nunca lo supo, pero a partir de ese momento flechó a la criatura, un ser indigno de semejante hermosura.

El ser aberrante sabía que el apuesto niño jamás aceptaría quedarse a su lado por las buenas, después de todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio escogería al fenómeno? Sin embargo, la palabra “no” era inexistente en su vocabulario, así que urdió un plan para engañarlo y tenerlo a su lado, vigilado, alejado de todos aquellos asquerosos interesados. Esta vez la nueva torre sería completamente inexpugnable. Por su parte, papá monstruo aprobó la unión y gustoso dio su bendición para unir al príncipe y la bestia… Tal vez el beso del amor verdadero podría volverlo humano.

Pero el cuento dio un giro inesperado.

La fiera no sabía manejar las pocas emociones que poseía, por la tanto fue incapaz de afrontar el dolor de perder al único humano que lo aceptó siendo tan brutal como era; en medio de su luto abandonó su escondite y se fue, dejando atrás todo, incluido al bello hombre que podía romper su maldición…»

En algún momento del cuento, el castaño fue a la cocina y regresó con un vaso de whisky, al terminar de hablar se acabó de un trago el contenido y guardo silencio, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Incluso parecía haberse olvidado del pobre adolescente que secuestró horas atrás; a pesar de esa distracción, el peliblanco no se atrevió a intentar escapar, instintivamente sabía que hacerlo era una mala idea. Un pequeño ruido hizo que volviera su atención al mayor, el cual tomo de la cama la caja de madera labrada y sacó una foto antes de continuar su historia.

«Al marcharse dio todo por perdido, pero a pesar de eso emprendió un nuevo camino que lo llevó a visitar hermosas colinas y pastos frescos; encontró una nueva guarida donde refugiarse. Cuando alcanzó cierta paz su camino se cruzó con un gato perdido y al tratar de ayudarlo volvió a ver cara a cara al Dios que lo cautivó con toda su perfección y resistirse a la verdad fue inútil. Al verlo la criatura sintió latir de nuevo su corazón, los años transcurridos no significaban nada. El sublime esplendor del príncipe lo subyugó una vez más, de forma mucho más devastadora que antes…

Entonces comprendió que todas las cosas hechas en ese lapso de tiempo sólo tenían una finalidad: doblegar al altivo objeto de su amor.

No importaba lo que debiera hacer, el monstruo haría hasta lo inimaginable para recuperar la más preciosa joya que el mundo haya visto. No comerá, no dormirá ni cesará de armar planes con tal de tenerlo en sus brazos. Mentir, manipular o incluso matar a los intrusos es lo de menos. En este mundo sólo importa el príncipe capturado en su torre, con la falsa idea de libertad, que está siendo usado como carnada por sus celadores con el propósito de cazar a la bestia que lo ama y adora.»

Dazai miró nuevamente el papel en sus manos y depósito un beso sobre éste. Algo en ese gesto incomodó al ojicromático. Tal vez era la devoción en su cara o el extraño anhelo en todo su ser mientras observaba al sujeto en la fotografía. Al menos ahora sabía la clase de relación existente entre el mafioso y el detective, un vago consuelo si se comparaba con el tremendo impacto de saber que su modelo a seguir era un lunático.

–Lo irónico de todo el asunto es que gracias a mí la Port Mafia puso sus desagradables garras en Chuuya, él pudo tener un mejor destino al dejar Shipp, pero lo entregué en bandeja de plata a manos de Mori-san, uno de los pocos seres capaces de ponerme en jaque. Él sabe que siento por Chuuya y no ha dudado en usarlo para tentarme. ¿Sabías que me propuso regresar a la Port Mafia sin castigo de por medio? El hecho de que lo enviara como muestra de cooperación para detener a Guild era su manera de amenazarme, si no acepto, el futuro líder de la organización se verá afectado. Soy el único capaz de frenar su habilidad, no hay nadie como yo, y un jefe necesita una mano derecha, ¿quién mejor que el ex prodigio de la mafia para cuidar los intereses de su anterior compañero, al que todos respetan y admiran? Ese maldito cree que voy a caer en la trampa, se fía mucho de la absurda lealtad de mi hermoso pelirrojo, pero le demostraré que él no es una pieza que pueda sacrificar para su conveniencia, lograré sacar a Chuuya de ahí y luego cometeremos suicidio doble… lo que nos lleva de regreso a ti, pequeño Atsushi-kun.

La perorata había terminado y el telón se levantaba, era momento de saber su papel en ese circo creado por su mentor y el jefe de la mafia, sea cual fuera, Atsushi estaba seguro que no le gustaría nada.


	5. En lo más hondo de ese negro corazón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a Yu y Avocactus por comentar. Se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi negro corazón XD.

Dazai acarició la peluca pelirroja del maniquí con gesto tierno, a pesar de su ceño fruncido; parecía preocupado. Sin dejar de mimar al sustituto del mafioso volteó para clavar sus ojos en los de su pupilo.

  
–¿Sabes qué es lo peor que puede pasarle a un suicida? Para aquellos que ansiamos morir no existe nada más cruel que ver la muerte fuera de nuestro alcance. Desde que conocí a Chuuya la mía dejó de pertenecerme… Ese maldito niño tomó sin permiso mi gran anhelo y lo sustituyó por un terrible deseo de vivir a su lado. Todos piensan que nuestra relación se basa en el odio. Es mentira. Al menos de mi parte, aunque él de verdad me detesta y no lo culpo, le hice cosas horribles durante todo el tiempo que fuimos un equipo. Primero lo obligué a unirse a la Port Mafia tras ser traicionado por las estúpidas ovejas; cuando éramos el doble negro me aseguré de burlarme absolutamente de toda su persona, lo molesté tanto que su desprecio se convirtió en genuino odio… ¡pero era tan divertido verlo rabiar! Me hacía sentir tan vivo. ¡Incluso al usar corrupción resulta fascinante! Toda esa sed de destrucción contenida en alguien tan pequeño siempre ha sido mi espectáculo favorito, especialmente cuando anulo su habilidad, queda tan lastimado y aún con toda esa sangre encima sigue siendo tan orgulloso.

  
Lo triste de todo esto es que no supe que lo amaba hasta conocer a los hermanos Tanizaki. Ridículo, pero cierto, la naturaleza de su relación me abrió los ojos a una verdad que no podía comprender estando en la Port Mafia, dónde no hay espacio para nada que no sea oscuridad. Al final Oda tuvo razón, estar con los buenos es mejor, tanto que al final pude nombrar mis sentimientos por mi compañero. La posesividad de Naomi-chan hacia Tanizai-kun y el cambio drástico en la personalidad de éste cuando ella está en peligro es algo que me pasa cuando estoy con Chuuya. Odio que alguien trate de hacerle daño y si pienso en la posibilidad de perderlo por culpa de su habilidad, una gran desesperación se apodera de mi pecho, justo en el lugar donde se supone que está mi inexistente corazón. Inevitablemente las ganas de matarlo aumentan, algo me dicta que debo hacerlo antes de que me deje solo por no poder controlarse. ¿Eso es amor, cierto? Querer estar eternamente con alguien, sentir miedo y desesperación ante la sola idea de perderlo. Por ejemplo, si pienso que alguno se irá antes de este mundo todo pierde sentido. Somos el uno para el otro, nacimos para estar juntos. Yo soy indigno de ser humano y él posee más humanidad que nadie a pesar de no serlo. Si Chuuya dejara de aferrarse tan obstinadamente a la vida como un chimpancé a su árbol, yo no estaría dando palos de ciego para llevármelo a la tumba.

  
Pero se niega a escuchar razones y no entiende que a través de la muerte alcanzaremos la felicidad, justo como los amates de Verona. Mientras estemos en bandos enemigos nuestro amor no florecerá, los obstáculos serán interminables y nunca uniremos nuestras almas corruptas. Es tan bello que su cadáver luciría como una obra de arte sin importar el medio que escoja para morir, casi es un crimen no compartir al mundo algo así; es decir, tiene un cuello tan delicado que se vería muy bien colgado de la torre Eiffel, ama tanto esa ciudad… ¡No, no, no, no! La idea de ver su cremosa piel con marcas distintas a las de mis besos no es sexy, me repugna casi tanto como pensar que otros puedan ver algo tan íntimo como es la muerte de dos enamorados. 

  
El castaño se colocó detrás del falso pelirrojo, sus manos recorrieron el nudo al rededor del cuello con delicadeza a pesar del puchero berrinchudo en su cara.

  
–Dicen que sólo una vida puede pagar el precio de otra, por lo tanto, si él se llevo mi muerte debe darme la suya, morir a mi lado es un pago justo y con ese fin hice esto –señaló la cuerda–, en vez de darle un anillo para compartir un fútil y absurdo matrimonio le pediré un romántico suicidio doble. Creo que por fin he encontrado la forma correcta de hacerlo sin dolor, una vez que el sujeto de práctica arroje resultados pasaré a la siguiente fase. El paso número cinco y, por supuesto, el más difícil: hacer que chibiko corresponda mi devoto afecto. Atsushi-kun, ¿cómo obligarías a la persona que amas para que te ame con la misma intensidad? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

  
El peliblanco negó con la cabeza automáticamente. En teoría el amor es libre y desinteresado, se devuelve sinceramente o no.

  
–No sé por qué te pregunto, si a leguas se nota que no tienes a nadie especial; aunque si sales entero de aquí puede que haya alguien esperándote –comentó socarronamente, volviendo a ser el bufón de siempre por unos segundos antes de ponerse serio de nuevo–. ¿Serías mi mano derecha hasta cumplir mis sueños? ¿Me ayudarás a conquistar a Chuuya?

  
La voz suave y la mirada esperanzada del adulto eran una combinación insoportable de ver, reflejaban el deseo más puro de esa alma, aquél arraigado en lo más hondo de ese negro corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ando corta de tiempo, en cuanto pueda corregiré los errores que llegue a haber. 
> 
> Aprovecho para recomendar el fic soukoku "Not more nightmares" de Starya. Espero les guste tanto como a mí.


	6. Del odio al amor

El gesto enamorado de Dazai Osamu era insoportable de ver. La esperanza, el anhelo y la obsesión chocaban entre sí, deformaban los rasgos del hombre en una máscara grotesca.

Atsushi, aún amordazado, quiso gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo ayudaría, todo con tal de dejar de ver ese gesto. No obstante, sólo pudo emitir sonidos ahogados, los cuales trajeron de regreso al castaño de su epifanía.

–Que tonto soy. Ni siquiera te he explicado la forma en que pagarás tu boleto de salida. Es algo muy sencillo. _Tú serás el catalizador_. Como ya mencioné, durante años he marinado el odio de Chuuya, su genuino desprecio hacia mi persona se muestra a través de patadas e insultos –así de volátil es mi amado–; si logro privarlo de sus reacciones típicas ese cúmulo de emociones tendrá que salir de otra forma. Aquí se presentan diferentes escenarios, pero predominan dos. En el primer caso me ataca seriamente; en el segundo, me besa apasionadamente. A estas alturas debes de haber notado la gran tensión existente entre nosotros. Al jalar los hilos la situación puede ponerse violenta, sino quiero acabar mal herido y con mucho dolor, debo crear las circunstancias correctas para que Chuuya traspase la cuidadosa línea trazada en nuestra relación por Mori-san. Si cruza ese límite es altamente probable que ambos terminemos juntos en la cama. ¿Sabes? Durante el incidente de Shibusawa estuve a punto de tenerlo, pero corrupción lo noqueó más rápido de lo planeado. Casi tuvimos un momento como en los cuentos de hadas y desde entonces me pregunto qué habría pasado. Mi corazón duele al pensar en todos los hechos imaginarios que pudieron ser si el perchero no se hubiera salido del guión, ¡pero el desgraciado me golpeó! La Bella rompe la maldición de la Bestia con un dulce beso y el príncipe de Blancanieves la trae de la muerte con otro igual. No hay nada escrito sobre puñetazos en la delicada cara de la princesa. ¡Odio el dolor y resentí ese puñetazo durante días! Soñaba con la dulzura y suavidad de sus labios y a cambio recibí una gran dosis de humillación…

Atsushi tenía problemas para seguir el hilo de los pensamientos contrarios. Dazai era un genio, pero el peliblanco, a pesar de ser un muchacho sin mucha educación, estaba seguro de que ni el mismísimo Rampo podría seguir la “lógica” detrás del cerebro suicida. El castaño pasó de contarle su macabro plan con respecto al temible mafioso a berrear porque el ojiazul fue rudo con él. Mientras el mayor pataleaba –literalmente–, el peliblanco volvió a escanear el lugar buscando una ruta de escape, pero el collage del horror volvió a capturar su atención. Algo hizo click en su cabeza y por fin notó cuál era la diferencia. Los huecos no estaban ahí antes, sin duda, algunas fotos fueron removidas por su mentor, aunque el motivo era desconocido.

–Si te preguntas por qué modifiqué mi hermoso mural, has de saber que la culpa fue tuya –nuevamente la actitud del ojicafé cambió de infantil a siniestra, la mirada asesina regresó a su cara–. Pasé años recolectando semejante material, desde el instante en que Chuuya se unió a la mafia, no fue fácil seguir haciéndolo tras mi partida –especialmente aquellas donde aparece en todo su esplendor, sin las toneladas de ropa que siempre ocupa– y de buenas a primeras entras en mi santuario y posas tus horribles ojos en su hermoso cuerpo. Siendo sincero, eso me molestó más que irrumpieras en mi casa; es la verdadera razón por la que estás amarrado. Aunque no te culpo por querer mirar, la belleza de mi pelirrojo es digna de la más completa devoción y adoración.

El joven tigre no comprendió los disparates de su “héroe”, él nunca había visto al sujeto de esa manera; si bien, desde un punto de vista objetivo Nakahara era lindo y delicado por sus rasgos exóticos, diferentes a la etnia japonesa, definitivamente no concordaba con su tipo, tal vez si fuera una chica…

–Nadie tiene el derecho a verlo de esa manera. Esa vista es mía únicamente. De haber sabido que alguien sería lo suficientemente tonto para invadir mi privacidad jamás habría colocado las joyas de mi colección con las demás. Que lo hayas visto es tu mayor falta de respeto hacia mí, un pecado grave. Si aún estuviera en la mafia te arrancaría los ojos antes de seguir con las demás torturas, ¿en serio no sabes que nunca se debe mirar a la pareja del jefe ni por accidente? Afortunadamente para ti, soy de los buenos.

El adolescente estaba anonadado, toda esa situación espantosa se debía a las fotos del violento criminal, era ridículo. Para él sólo eran pedazos de papel, pero Dazai las veía como un tesoro nacional, extensiones vivas del chico original.

–Estoy cansado, así que lo diré rápido. Hay un hombre peligroso, un auténtico demonio en camino, tiene intenciones siniestras para esta ciudad. Es una mente maestra del mal; si todo sale según lo previsto, nuevamente nos enfrentaremos con la Port Mafia. Cuando eso ocurra debes asegurarte de que Tanizaki-kun haga su parte sin vacilar, ¿entiendes? Deberás convencerlo de apretar el gatillo como única posibilidad de proteger a Naomi-chan.

El plan de su mentor, un disparate que incluía la seguridad de sus compañeros de la agencia, superó con creces la decepción inicial y su instinto de supervivencia, por el bien de su familia debía librarse.

–¿Eh? Atsushi-kun, si te sigues moviendo así no podré terminar de contarte mi plan…

Al ver que el adolescente estaba decidido a irse, el moreno clavó su cuchillo en medio de las piernas abiertas del chico, un movimiento repentino que asustó al peliblanco y lo hizo centrarse de nuevo.

–Creí que lo habías entendido. Si no me ayudas hasta aquí llegas. He tratado de hacerte comprender la importancia del asunto, pero estás comportándote de forma irracional, es decepcionante. Seguramente Akutagawa sería un mejor peón para esta misión, sino fuera porque es tan leal a la mafia como Chuuya, podría disuadirlo de ayudarme a sacarlo de toda esa mierda, pero hay pocas cosas que Akutagawa no está dispuesto a hacer por mí, la principal es debilitar el poderío de Mori al quitarle otro miembro del consejo.

La mano de Dazai levantó el mentón del ren para mirarlo a los ojos directamente, evaluaba sus opciones. La mirada muerta no pertenecía al muchacho que lo salvó de las calles. ¿Cómo alguien como Dazai podía tener dos caras tan diferentes? El hombre amable y flojo para trabajar era diferente del psicópata que lo lastimaba en ese momento.

–No te molestes Atsushi-kun. Nadie puede descifrarme, en este mundo sólo existió una persona capaz de aceptar mi complicada forma de ser, si estuviera vivo, Oda me hubiera ayudado con el problema, habría dicho algo completamente inesperado, capaz de darme la solución óptima, pero él ya no está y me niego a perder a mi alma gemela. Cometí un error al dejarlo hundirse en ese fangal, pero lo puedo arreglar, sé que lograré sacarlo de ahí –el castaño miró por unos segundos más los ojos de su pupilo antes de sentenciar–: Vamos a negociar. Di tus demandas –señaló tras quitarle la mordaza de forma brusca.

El click en la cabeza de Atsushi que sonaba cada que alguien se ponía inestable resonó con fuerza. Era el momento de ser listo si quería salvar a todos.

–No quiero que lastimes a nadie de la agencia.

–Ya te lo dije, he prometido no lastimar a nadie, eso incluye a los miembros de la agencia, ellos son los buenos.

–¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?

–Yo nunca miento en mis negociaciones –la compostura parecía haber vuelto al castaño–. ¿Has olvidado que gracias a mí Kyouka-chan pudo abandonar la mafia y vivir bajo la luz del día? Ella es una usuaria de habilidad talentosa, pero no significa mucho para mí, aún así conseguí un buen arreglo para ella. Si dudas de mí toma ese evento como garantía, recuerda que mis predicciones siempre se cumplen. Así que termina de decir tu propuesta.

–Naomi-chan, ella más que nadie no debe salir lastimada, no es una usuaria de habilidad y si sale herida…

–Oh, así que también lo has notado. No te preocupes, Tanizaki-kun es un miembro valioso de la agencia, jamás haría algo para dañar a la llave que puede guiarlo hacia la luz o la oscuridad. La seguridad de Naomi-chan siempre ha sido prioritaria en cada uno de mis planes. ¿Qué más pides?

El peliblanco se preguntó qué otra cosa podía exigir. ¿La seguridad de los de la agencia? Era absurdo, cada uno de ellos era ridículamente fuerte por sí mismos; además, si Dazai hubiera querido dañarlos podría haberlo hecho en cualquier momento, en vez de eso se limitaba a jugar con los nervios de Kunikida-san. ¿El bienestar de Chuuya Nakahara? El pelirrojo era un enemigo, aunque lo compadecía por ser el destinatario de las fantasías enfermas de Dazai, si algo le pasara sólo sería una contribución a la sociedad por todo el mal hecho, pero tampoco podía descartar que era un importante miembro de la sociedad oscura…

–Si algo le pasa a Nakahara-san, la Port Mafia no cesará de atacarnos.

–¿En serio no me has prestado atención? Chuuya es un líder, pero en el tablero de ajedrez de Mori es la reina, la pieza más fuerte, la cual puede desecharse bajo las situaciones adecuadas.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Terminaste de decir tus exigencias? –Atsushi asintió, pues realmente no se le ocurría algo más que pedir.

–Bien. Esta es mi contra oferta. Si me ayudas a rescatar a Chuuya de las garras de la mafia y hacer que se enamore de mí te prometo lo siguiente –el mayor alzó un puño en el aire y conforme enumeraba sus promesas iba levantando los dedos–. Uno, ser triplemente cuidadoso con las estrategias creadas a partir de este momento para garantizar la seguridad de todo el personal de la agencia, aún en las situaciones de mayor riesgo; dos, erradicar la amenaza más grande que el mundo haya conocido jamás y que pronto estará aquí; tres, atar a la mafia de pies y manos para que no los dañen en cuanto Chuuya y yo nos hallamos ido; cuatro, no volver a mostrarte este rostro que tanto te ha aterrorizado, de hora en más usaré siempre mi máscara de bufón; y finalmente, cinco: la desolación absoluta. Será tanta la pena y el dolor que sentirás que todo lo vivido en el orfanato no se comparará con la agonía y la desesperación que te haré pasar a ti y a todos los que te importan si yo pierdo a mi amado, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Claro que no. El joven estaba lejos de aceptar, pero el más alto parecía tener, como siempre, todas las cartas y no dudaba de que la amenaza final era absoluta. Dazai cumpliría al pie de la letra, mantendría a sus compañeros a salvo, pero si algo le pasaba al mafioso que usaba la gravedad, todos podrían darse por muertos, en el mejor de los casos. La única solución posible era jugar al casamentero y asegurarse de que el pobre pelirrojo correspondiera el insano amor de Dazai Osamu y que el ex prodigio realmente hiciera su parte, todo por el bien de la agencia.

–¿Qué sigue ahora?

El moreno sonrió ampliamente.

–Esa es una buena respuesta. ¿Has escuchado decir que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso? Ese es el plan. Te lo dije, serás el catalizador, harás que todo se desarrolle correctamente en los eventos que están por ocurrir y vigilarás que la posición de Chuuya siempre sea vivible para mí y sobre todo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin me puse al corriente con el manga... No lo puedo creer, me voy a morir.  
> ¿Alguien sabe si se ha dicho algo sobre una cuarta temporada o sobre le rumor de que Chuuya tiene un hermano?  
> Cualquier información se agradece XD.


	7. Temporada de Carl

Los gritos de una bestia resonaban en la oscuridad. Eran aterradores. Al parecer había sido herida de muerte y sufría en agonía. Todo aquel que la escuchaba sentía el frío de la muerte recorrer su espalda con el filo de su guadaña e inevitablemente huían despavoridos de ese lugar, donde el fúrico animal habitaba. En realidad no era una criatura, simplemente una persona descargando su frustración en el muelle, destrozando todo cuando encontraba, todo para no matar al hombre amarrado de pies y manos, quien veía el espectáculo desde el suelo, completamente paralizado de miedo. ¿La razón? Un fallo en sus inmaculados planes, por primera vez en la historia algo se atravesaba en la perfección de sus cálculos y ponía en riesgo el más grande anhelo del ex demonio prodigio de la mafia y actual estratega táctico de la Agencia Armada de Detectives: Dazai Osamu, quien había perdido el objeto de su amor.

“Desaparecido en acción” era el reporte oficial de la Port Mafia, pero todos sabían la verdad. Mientras él estaba fuera de combate por una estúpida bala y los hombres de Mori se mataban con los detectives, las bajas en ambos bandos no fueron equitativas, mientras la agencia conservó a todos sus miembros a salvo, más de un mafioso desapareció de la faz de la tierra, incluyendo a Nakahara Chuuya, uno de los sujetos más temidos de dicha organización.

¿Quién lo diría? Rampo venció al brutal criminal usando el conocimiento obtenido a través de su colega y se las arregló para encerrar al pelirrojo en una obra _barata_ de ficción, escrita por Poe, ex miembro de Guild, dueño de un _inútil_ mapache que robó el _estúpido_ libro y lo extravió en algún lugar, completamente lejos del alcance de cualquiera.

Ridículo. Absurdo.

Así era como Dazai calificaba la situación, y aunque le pesara, Atsushi concordaba con él. El ojiazul era un excelente luchador, su habilidad estaba entre las más peligrosas a nivel mundial mientras Rampo sólo comía dulces, era completamente ilógico –desde un punto de vista racional– que lo hubiera derrotado, pero los hechos hablaban por sí mismos y ojalá el asunto se resumiera simplemente a encontrar al animal y liberar al cautivo para que el castaño regresara a la normalidad, pero no, las cosas se habían complicado.

Todos los criminales conocedores del tema empezaron la búsqueda del maldito escrito con la intención de destruirlo para acabar de una vez por todas con la existencia de uno de los líderes más letales al servicio de la Port Mafia. Demás está decir que los miembros de ésta se movilizaron rápidamente, estaban desesperados por encontrar a quien se rumoraba sería el siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono oscuro, pero se obligaban a ser cautelosos para no cometer errores. Dazai –completamente decidido a proteger a su príncipe– logró capturar a Poe para interrogarlo con la ayuda de su pupilo, pero el hombre era un incompetente, ni siquiera hizo falta tocarle un pelo para que contara todo cuanto sabía. Resultó que no tenía idea de donde escondió la obra su mapache, ni siquiera hallaba al mamífero. Así pues, Nakahara Chuuya estaba perdido.

Una grave contradicción para los planes del castaño. A estas alturas, en su mente, ya deberían haberse dado el primer beso e incluso cenado a la luz de las velas, o algo así logró descifrar Atsushi en medio de toda la cantidad de sandeces recitadas por su loco mentor, quién había perdido los cabales como nunca antes –apostaba que ni siquiera en la mafia montó semejante espectáculo–: golpeaba furioso todo a su alrededor en el solitario muelle sin dejar de gritar desesperadamente, para evitar matar al causante de todo ese problema, porque si asesinaba a Poe no podría liberar a Chuuya. El peliblanco sentía pena por el extranjero, quien no dejaba de rogar en susurros para que Carl estuviera a salvo.

–¡Es tu animal! Debes conocer sus hábitos, ¡piensa! Si Rampo tuviera una mascota nunca la perdería –gruñó el ex mafioso, jalando por enésima vez su cabello–. ¡Juro que si lo encuentro lo desollo vivo! Esto interfiere con el plan. ¿Dónde está Chuuya? –lloriqueó, desplomándose por fin en el suelo. Era patético verlo ahí sentado con los brazos rodeando su cuerpo en pose protectora, sus sollozos intermitentes provocaban lástima, una irritante sensación que no procedía de un verdadero sentimiento de empatía–. ¡Chuuya, te necesito!

Incómodo, el adolescente se rascó la nuca, recordando cómo terminó junto a su “héroe” a mitad de la noche en territorio enemigo.

Después de la celebración en el nuevo crucero de lujo de la agencia –cortesía de Guild–, la paz obtenida por la captura de Dostoyevsky duró muy poco. Cuando Dazai se enteró que descuidó su vigilancia constante con respecto al pelirrojo a favor de sus amigos, el conmovedor brindis “por los perros callejeros” pasó a la historia; tan pronto cómo escuchó de Rampo que el mafioso empezó a pelear a diestra y siniestra trazó un plan para rescatarlo. Simultáneamente Guild y el gobierno se hicieron también con la delicada información. Cinco meses habían pasado desde entonces y la caería de “Carl” no parecía tener fin.

Él, por su parte, estaba cansado. El mayor lo arrastró a todos los sitios posibles para hallar la novela o al mismísimo Poe, quien se escondió al notar la travesura de su amado compañero. Ahora que finalmente lo tenían frente a él no había más pistas, quizá el pobre mapache estaba muerto a esas alturas, pero decir algo así en voz alta terminaría por volarle la cabeza a Dazai.

–Chuuya –gimió lastimosamente el suicida sin cambiar de postura–. Chuuya, ayúdame a encontrarte. Te necesito, ¡nuestra muerte nos espera!

Suplicó, pero pasaron los minutos y nada ocurrió. Los ruidos nocturnos del puerto acompañaron la horrible realidad: Carl seguía desaparecido y el mafioso con él.

***

–¡Corre Atsushi-kun! ¡No lo dejes escapar! –gritó un Dazai casi desfallecido. El adolescente aumentó la velocidad para alcanzar a Lovecraft, pero algo en ese miembro de Guild era extraño, por más que corría no podía igualar su velocidad. Raro. El sujeto larguirucho parecía moverse lento, pero la distancia entre ambos no disminuía. Tras ocho horas de persecución su mentor estaba en las últimas y en cualquier momento se desplomaría. La actual situación bien podría considerarse cómica pues todo era culpa de un mapache.

Un año había pasado desde la desaparición del mamífero y la mayoría de los perseguidores menores cesaron la búsqueda, completamente seguros de que Nakahara era historia. Obviamente Dazai, la mafia y una unidad del Departamento de Habilidades Especiales no quitaban el dedo del renglón. Al final resultó que Lovecarft encontró a Carl y se quedó con él, cómo ocurrió esto, nadie lo sabía, dado que el pensamiento del flaco hombre era inexplicable. Al notar la cacería del animalillo decidió huir con él para protegerlo y ambos podrían haber escapado sin problema, pero Naomi tuvo la “suerte” de reconocer al pequeño peludo y selo dijo al suicida quien no dudó en jalar a su pupilo del cuello de la camisa para ir tras ellos. Desafortunadamente Higuchi de la mafia y Tsushimura del gobierno se dieron cuenta de la extraña dupla y corrieron con el chisme a sus respectivas organizaciones.

Tres días de emboscadas crearon una gran agitación en Yokohama y por fin, esa tarde de invierno, Dazai tomó la delantera sobre los demás, casi acorraló a los fugitivos en las afueras de la ciudad, no obstante, la resistencia de estos le paso factura a la parte blandengue del soukoku y ahora era el joven tigre que corría tras ellos, seriamente preocupado por no alcanzarlos aún con su habilidad activada.

–¡Lovecraft-san! Entregue a Carl, sólo queremos la novela de Poe-san, él estará bien –gritó el chico tratando de convencer por las buenas a su presa–. Es necesario…

No pudo decir más. Un ataque lateral le hizo desviarse del camino. Los tentáculos negros eran completamente conocidos, de algún modo Akutagawa se las arregló para llegar hasta ellos.

–¡Quítate tigre! –gritó antes de rebasarlo y atacar a diestra y siniestra al objetivo.

–¡NO!¡¿Qué haces Akutagawa?! Vas a… ¡Atsushi-kun no dejes que entre al agua! –gritó Dazai al ver el océano haciéndose más grande conforme corrían y la clara intención del otro sujeto para refugiarse ahí–. ¡Frénalo!

Lo siguiente que paso fue confuso. El equipo especial bloqueó el camino delantero; los laterales también fueron tomados, el de la derecha por la agencia, el izquierdo por la mafia, cuyo bombardero no dudó en soltar sus limones explosivos sin dejar de hablar sobre la divinidad del caos; al mismo tiempo un desesperado Poe rebasó a Kunikida para recuperar a Carl, que iba sobre la cabeza de su excompañero. Los segundos siguientes fueron una mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre, un caos total. Estallidos, luces y gritos invadieron la noche cuando cada una de las personas fueron alcanzadas por el fuego abrasador.

Gracias a su habilidad el heterocromático saltó hacia atrás con el tiempo justo mientras sentía el pánico crecer en su interior.

–Kajii –murmuró Dazai, completamente estático detrás del peliblanco, sus ojos asesinos miraban el escenario, convencido de que el idiota del terrorista había destruido al mapache y la novela– juró que te mataré.

–¡Kyouka-chan!, ¡Tanizaki-kun!, ¡TODOS! –Atsushi ignoró el llamado del ex mafioso para adentrarse en el humo y lo que encontró fue horrible. Los cuerpos tenían un aspecto desagradable y era difícil saber si estaban vivos o muertos, a excepción del lunático causante de esa situación que ya estaba siendo golpeado por un rabioso Akutagawa que no dejaba de recriminarle su estupidez al impedirles recuperar a Chuuya.

En el centro de ese desastre Lovecraft lucía como un montículo de baba y, milagrosamente, dentro de una burbuja viscosa de dudosa procedencia el pequeño animal estaba vivo y a salvo. Más rápido de lo que nadie esperaba Dazai se apoderó del ladronzuelo, sólo para descubrir que no llevaba nada en sus patas.

***

La habilidad de la doctora Yosano salvó la noche. Todos sobrevivieron, amigos y enemigos, pero a pesar de sortear la muerte se abalanzaron sobre el pobre Poe, quien nerviosamente trataba de interrogar a Carl para que les dijera el paradero del libro. Nuevamente el asunto resultó desfavorable y el peliblanco temió que la poca cordura que aún tenía su maestro se extinguiera ahí mismo. Rampo al ver en problemas a Poe hizo una excepción: tomó el caso en sus manos sin precio alguno. Resultó que el manuscrito había sido escondido en el barrio mortero, en algún lugar cerca del centro del gran cráter, pero ya no estaba ahí. Fitzgerald la recuperó y estaba dispuesto a conservarla como moneda de cambio para negociar con la Port Mafia.

Antes de que asimilaran ese dato una granada aturdidora fue liberada, un movimiento rápido y repentino que nadie pudo evitar, sin contar a Atsushi y Dazai, el culpable tras el desmayó general. Bastó un vistazo al mayor para que el joven detective supiera lo que debía hacer –aún si no estaba de acuerdo, pero por cuidar a los suyos no le importaba ser el mandadero–. Tomó con cuidado al marsupial y a su dueño antes de seguir la tenebrosa silueta del castaño, cuya necesidad de sangre era palpable a pesar de ir varios metros delante.

Los ojos de un gato pinto siguieron al grupo que se alejaba hacia territorio enemigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, la razón de este capítulo es jugar con Chuuya mientras está atrapado en el libro, especialmente porque en el manga no nos dicen como logró salir.  
> Así mismo, lo ocurrido en este lapso de tiempo es importante para la parte final del ficc, la cuál ya está cerca. O eso espero.


	8. Estos son mis huesos

La primera vez que Nakajima Atsushi peleó con el líder de Guild creyó que era un estúpido y egoísta magnate; luego se enteró por qué hacía todo y sintió que algo se removía en sus entrañas. El motivo del sujeto que quería cazarlo era “noble”, basado en el profundo amor hacia su esposa y por esa razón estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a desafiar al demonio prodigio de la mafia, importándole un comino que éste se mostrara tal cual era –un monstruo sin sentimientos con máscara humana–, completamente obsesionado con el pequeño mafioso usuario de la gravedad atrapado en el libro que el extranjero planeaba usar para obtener un trato beneficioso que le permitiera acercarse a su objetivo. Debió escuchar las advertencias del bajo mundo con respecto a la maquiavélicamente de Dazai Osamu, no hacerlo le costó caro a él y a todos los que dependían de su liderazgo, como pudo confirmar el joven tigre mientras se acercaba a la oficina de Fitzgerald, junto a Poe y Carl, a través de un pasillo siniestramente vacío.

–Tú mismo debes haberlo notado, él es una belleza, matar por él no importa. Aunque no lo creas, esto no es personal, pero hice un juramento. Pudimos evitar todo esto si tan sólo me hubieras dado lo que pedí, pero trataste de alejarme de mi dulce prometido. Deberías saber que cuando hay amor verdadero nada puede interponerse. No sabes cuánto lamento esta situación…

Cuando Atsushi, Poe y el mapache entraron a la oficina vieron a la señorita Alcott tirada en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre. La luna llena que atravesaba la ventana iluminaba la silueta de dos hombres en el extremo más alejado de la habitación, uno sentado en el escritorio dándoles la espalda, otro con medio cuerpo tumbado sobre la misma superficie.

Poe, incapaz de retener un chillido, trató de ayudar a la joven alertando al ex mafioso, quien al volverse para verlos logró paralizar a los recién llegados con sus ojos rojos.

–Oh, Atsushi-kun, al fin llegaste –saludó con una gran sonrisa–. Estaba poniéndome al corriente con mi amigo aquí presente –señaló el cuerpo del americano. Al mirarlo con más detalle, el albino notó la sangre en la mejilla de Dazai y en su gabardina, pero no parecía importarle en absoluto–. Veo que trajiste a nuestros invitados –agregó al ver a Poe junto a su ex compañera–. No te preocupes, está viva, quedó un poco noqueada al atravesarse para recibir la bala destinada a su jefe…

–¡Ella es una buena chica! ¡Eres un monstruo! –acusó el dueño del mapache.

–Su jefe se negó a darme mi tesoro, ella lo respaldó, así que yo lo llamo daño colateral. Si tu bestezuela aquí presente no lo hubiera extraviado, no tendría necesidad de nada de esto. No lo olvides –sentenció con una amable sonrisa antes de dejar su lugar e ir hacia ellos–. Bien, es hora de buscar a mi amado, Fitzgerald debió esconder la novela en algún lugar de este sitio –indicó el castaño limpiándose la mancha carmesí en su mejilla–. La mafia, la agencia y ese escuadrón del gobierno pronto estarán aquí. Cuando Yosano-san llegué podrá curar a la señorita, pero primero necesito hallar a Chuuya…

El sonido de aplausos secos se oyó en el pasillo, alguien se acercaba hasta su posición con pasos cuidadosos.

–Dazai-kun, siempre actúas irracionalmente cuando “tu perro” está de por medio. ¿En verdad creíste que podrías secuestrarlo? –la voz burlona provenía de la silueta oculta a unos pasos de la puerta derribada, aún sin verle la cara la identidad del sujeto era clara como la obsidiana–. Lo siento mucho, pero Chuuya-kun debe volver a casa, como sabes, es un miembro importante de la mafia y no puedo dejar que te lo lleves.

Al oír la voz de Mori Ougai el gesto burlón de Dazai se transformó en una mueca asesina; cuando el jefe de la mafia entró al lugar enganchó su mirada con la de su ex subordinado en un duelo que electrizó la habitación.

–¿Hace cuánto te contactó Fitzgerald? –preguntó el suicida.

–Más de medio año, como ya habrás deducido, esperábamos tu encantadora visita –el pelinegro caminó tranquilamente hacia la mesa donde yacía el jefe de Guild, con dos dedos tomo el pulso del rubio–. Era un sujeto agradable, el rey Midas estaría orgulloso de él y su talento para hacer dinero.

–¿Dónde está? –la expresión amable instalada en la cara del hombre vendado era uno de esos gestos que preceden a la tormenta. Atsushi lo sabía, tenía que salir de ahí con la señorita Alcott, Poe y Carl cuanto antes.

–¿Has considerado mi oferta? Chuuya-kun necesitará una mano derecha cuando asuma el mando.

–Creí que yo sería el sucesor. ¿Cómo le hizo el perchero para tener esa carga en sus hombros? ¿Acaso has empezado a perder facultades, Mori-san?

La risa ligera del de mayor edad era similar al sonido de una víbora de cascabel lista para atacar.

–Si he de ser honesto, durante años creí que serías el siguiente líder, pero me di cuenta de que no estás hecho para el papel. En cambio, la lealtad es uno de los mejores rasgos de _mi_ pelirrojo. Sabe todo lo que hay que hacerse y gracias a ti, desarrolló una frialdad excepcional a la hora de eliminar al enemigo. Hiciste un gran trabajo aniquilando todas sus creencias previas y ahora no hay más dudas en su corazón. Mataría a Kouyou-san sin dudar en caso de ser necesario.

–¿Acaso debería importarme el estado mental de un vulgar pandillero?

–Dazai-kun, ¿no creíste que te empareje con Chuuya-kun por mero capricho, verdad? Desde el momento en que lo viste todo en ti cambió y dártelo fue mi verdadero regalo de bienvenida a la Port Mafia –declaró el hombre sin tapujos, causando una reacción mucho más siniestra en la cara usualmente inexpresiva de Dazai–. Ahora quiero darle un obsequio a mi heredero. Sin contar que como jefe siempre estará a gradecido con la persona que lo haya liberado de su prisión literaria, una deuda de esa magnitud debe ser saldada sí o sí. Claro está que también puede ser cobrada de muchas formas. ¿No te gustaría por fin poner tus manos en el Dios que tanto dices adorar? –el tono insinuante era demasiado obvio, el sujeto con complejo de Drácula conocía a la perfección la fijación del castaño–. A pesar de todo este tiempo cada miembro en la mafia sabe que el pequeño chico no se mira ni se toca porque cosas malas le ocurren a cualquiera que se meta con “la propiedad” del respetable detective Dazai Osamu. Sin duda tus cuidados excesivos para vigilar la castidad de tu amado han dado sus frutos, ¡hasta Kouyou-san está tranquila en ese aspecto!

El aire alrededor del suicida cambió, no le gustó nada que su excesivo celo hacia Nakahara quedara expuesto frente a los presentes, aunque estos ya lo sabían.

–Atsushi-kun, sal de aquí y llévate a ese sujeto lejos –dijo señalando a Poe–. Te alcanzaré afuera cuando haya obtenido lo que vine a buscar –indicó completamente serio–. Al parecer hoy es el día en el que tú y yo ajustamos cuentas. ¡Veamos si puedo realizar tu deseo y te cortó la garganta de una vez! –el reto en la voz del ojicafé era claro como el día.

–¡Dazai-san esperé! –llamó Atsushi, tratando de impedir el enfrentamiento. Eliminar al jefe de la mafia podía contribuir al bien de la sociedad, pero no era la manera correcta de hacerlo.

Fue ignorado por los dos asesinos frente a él.

–Es triste saber que tu amor por _mi_ Chuuya-kun es tan poco que estás dispuesto a privarlo del trono que le he preparado.

–¿Tú qué sabes de amor? Él es mío –exclamó el detective sacando su pistola rápidamente, al mismo tiempo el ex médico militar apuntó un bisturí en su dirección. Aquello era muy malo.

La aparición repentina de un gato pinto en el lugar sorprendió a todos, especialmente por el objeto en su hocico

–Eso es… –murmuraron Poe, Mori y Dazai simultáneamente, extendiendo sus manos lentamente hacia el felino, quien saltó de la silla dónde se había sentado y corrió lejos. Sin dudarlo el ojicafé lo siguió fuera seguido del jefe de la mafia, olvidándose de los presentes en la habitación.

–¿ _Qué_ es ese gato? –murmuró el ex miembro de Guild.

–Es la mascota de Haruno-san. Más importante, debemos atender ya a la señorita Alcott –el peliblanco señaló a la chica desfallecida–. Cuando Yosano-san llegué la sanará.

***

Cuando la doctora de la agencia entró por la puerta a hacerse cargo de la situación, Atsushi, Poe y Carl se dirigieron al vestíbulo del edificio donde encontraron toda una comitiva. El presidente de la agencia estaba acompañado de Kunikida y Dazai; Akutagawa, Hirotsu y Kouyou respaldaban a Mori; Tsushimura y Ango Sakauguchi también se encontraban ahí, todos mirando un libro gastado y en malas condiciones que descansaba en el suelo.

–Bienvenido sea, Poe-san. Es una alegría verlo de nuevo junto a su mascota, un animalito muy travieso –comentó el azabache fingiendo no haberlo visto hace menos de una hora.

–Poe-san, tenemos problemas con respecto a la habilidad que utilizó para encerrar a A5158 –dijo Ango, ajustando sus lentes nerviosamente ante la fugaz mirada envenenada que le lanzó Dazai.

Tímidamente Poe se acercó a la espalda de Atsushi, refugiándose en él.

–Creí que él ya había anulado mi poder –señaló con gesto temeroso al castaño suicida.

–Oh, lo intenté, pero las hojas están gastadas y vacías –indicó el aludido, usando su máscara de detective profesional.

–¿Eh?

–¿Nos haría el favor de revisarlo? –pidió Ango.

Con cuidado de no soltar a Carl, el tembloroso hombre recogió el mamotreto, miró cuidadosamente las tapas, los bordes, el lomo y las páginas de su obra, evidentemente algo lo puso nervioso, pues se encogió un poco más.

–Yo…

–¿Qué sucede? –intervino el impaciente Akutagawa.

–L-lo siento. Me temo que es imposible traer de vuelta a Nakahara-san.

–¡¿Qué?! -gritaron simultáneamente Kunikida, Tsushimura y Akutagawa.

–Espero que haya una explicación aceptable para sus palabras y por supuesto, una solución a este asunto –la suave voz de Mori destilaba sed de sangre–. Tal vez no lo entienda, pero hay mucho en juego.

–Animo, Poe-kun –la voz animada de Rampo llegó hasta ellos, venía comiendo una piruleta–. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Él no miente cuando dice que muchas cosas están en riesgo –confirmó el detective, quien abrió los ojos para mirar fijamente a su amigo.

–¡Rampo-san! –animado por las palabras de su rival, el escritor se aclaró la garganta para dar más detalles del caso–. Mi habilidad consiste en atrapar personas dentro de mis novelas. La única forma de salir es resolviendo el enigma, pero si después de un tiempo el sujeto no lo hace, sólo yo puedo liberarlo, siempre y cuando se estancia no se haya prolongado demasiado –hizo una pausa para mirar el libro y suspiró–. No obstante, cuando las hojas están dañadas no hay nada que pueda hacer. El chico lleva una larga temporada dentro y a juzgar por el estado del texto, la historia le ganó… su amigo está muerto –lo último fue dicho en un susurro aterrorizado, tan bajo que de no ser por el silencio en el lugar nadie lo habría escuchado.

La pausa que siguió a la declaración del desaliñado extranjero fue mortal y golpeó a Atsushi como un balde de agua fría. A su mente acudió la quinta promesa realizada por su mentor: la desolación absoluta. El ojicromático hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no delatar su incipiente miedo; todo fue su culpa, si hubiera cumplido al pie de la letra la misión de llevar todos los días costosos ramos de camelias, vinos carísimos y valiosas joyas de zafiro al pequeño mafioso, así como sus respectivos mensajes obscenos, nunca habría descuidado su vigilancia sobre éste, de haberlo hecho, Rampo jamás se hubiese enfrentado al ojiazul y firmado con ello su sentencia de muerte. No cumplió con su parte del trato, ahora todos estaban en peligro.

–Chuuya-kun está vivo –sentenció el jefe con complejo de vampiro que lideraba la sociedad oscura de la ciudad.

–Pero…

–Conozco a mis hombres y él es particularmente reacio a morir –mientras hablaba, el ojivioleta se llevó una mano al mentón, cavilando sus opciones–. ¿Qué ocurre con los prisioneros que mueren en el interior?

–No lo sé. Nunca había sucedido esto.

–En pocas palabras, hay un margen de error. Sin cuerpo no hay evidencia. Fukuzawa-dono, me gustaría comprobarlo.

Sin decir nada el espadachín giró sus ojos hacia el joven vendado.

–¿Podrías intentar anular nuevamente la habilidad de este caballero?

El susodicho tocó primero el objeto, nada pasó; hizo lo mismo con el usuario, sin resultado; finalmente, por sugerencia del mafioso mayor, lo intentó con ambos al mismo tiempo mientras pronunciaba en voz alta el nombre de su habilidad, entonces, el habitual resplandor blanco apareció y lentamente las hojas del libro empezaron a pasarse por si solas hasta llegar al final, pero eso fue todo. Nadie salió del manuscrito, en su lugar, para sorpresa de todos, aparecieron nuevas palabras en la última página, escritas con tinta roja y negra.

Rampo tomó el objeto para leer en voz alta y pausada lo que decía:

Mira, mira. Estos son mis huesos

¿Soy yo quien los mira?

Qué extraño

¿El alma se ha quedado atrás

o ha regresado

a mirar estos huesos?*

–Vaya broma –murmuró el detective de la gorra–. Poe-san, ¿qué significa esto?

–¡Nakahara-san está vivo! –exclamó alegremente el aludido, aunque casi al instante se apagó–. No sé cómo puede estarlo.

–Necesitamos sacarlo rápido –Akutagawa clavó sus ojos grises en el culpable de todo, la mascota de Poe–. Introduce al mapache para que pueda guiar a Nakahara-san de regreso al exterior.

–¡¿Qué?! Carl es inocente… además no creo que funcione así.

–Por su culpa Nakahara-san está…

El perro rabioso de la mafia no pudo terminar de hablar, pues nuevamente aparecieron frases, esta vez con una caligrafía espantosa, retorcida y difícil de leer.

**Oh, otorgantes de la desgracia oscura…**

–¡Aléjense todos! –gritó Dazai.

Los primeros en correr fueron los miembros de la Port Mafia, seguidos de los representantes del Departamento de Operaciones Especiales, dejando atrás a los detectives que no tenían idea de por qué esa línea alteró a los demás.

**…no necesitan despertarme…**

A pesar de todo siguieron el consejo y huyeron tan rápido como pudieron, temían que algo malo pudiera ocurrir.

**…una vez más.**

Cinco minutos después todos volvieron a acercarse desconcertados.

–¿Eso es normal? –preguntó Yosano –quien se había reunido al fin con ellos– mirando el libro, cuyas páginas se tornaron negras y del cual salían chorros de tinta parecidos a hilos de sangre, si ésta última hirviera a grandes temperaturas.

–Atsushi-kun, usa el poder del tigre y desgarra la novela –ordenó Dazai, agachándose para ver de cerca el fenómeno, su ceño fruncido no era una buena señal.

–Pero…

–Hazlo ya. El tiempo se agota. El resto, por favor aléjense.

–Dazai, ¿quieres explicarnos qué pasa? –enfurruñado, Kunikida se negó a moverse hasta saber el motivo. Su actitud resumía el ambiente general –sin contar a los mafiosos, quienes retrocedieron sin preguntas–. La mirada firme de Fukuzawa era una orden silenciosa para hablar.

–Atsushi-kun es capaz de cortar las habilidades de otras personas. Si rompe esta cosa las probabilidades de que el enano salga son altas.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Chuuya nos acaba de enviar un mensaje. Sin duda sintió la perturbación en el ambiente ficticio cuando active Indigno de ser humano y decidió usar la forma más brutal se su poder para reventar su prisión desde adentro. Las garras del tigre pueden crear un boquete a través del cual puede regresar.

–No perdemos nada con intentarlo –terció Mori, quien se había vuelto a acercar para escuchar la explicación de su ex subordinado–. Muchacho, ¿harías el honor? –el azabache habló con cortesía, pero su petición claramente no admitía un no por respuesta.

Una vez que todos se resguardaron, a excepción de Dazai –quien se mantuvo cerca para anular la habilidad del pelirrojo–, el adolescente arañó el libro suavemente, preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

–Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. Hay un Petit Mafia que necesita salir _ya_ de ahí –señaló casualmente el suicida, advirtiéndole que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Aún con miedo, el chico rasgó la cosa maldita de una esquina a otra. La tinta que salpicó su cara ardía, quemó sus garras y ropa; segundos después, una onda expansiva lo arrojó lejos, rodó por el suelo sin poder levantarse, algo pesado y asfixiante lo mantenía pegado al suelo. El aire del lugar era sofocante, se sentía como respirar dentro de un horno a alta presión, a pesar de las grandes ráfagas de viento que se agitaban en todas direcciones desde el epicentro de todo: la obra maldita.

El ruido le impedía escuchar las voces de los demás, así que intento mirar a su alrededor, claramente nadie esperaba eso. Pegados junto a una pared que amenazaba con desmoronarse, distinguió a Akutagawa y compañía, cuya habilidad tragaba temblorosamente los diferentes objetos lanzados desde todas direcciones; Ango y su colega se sujetaban con las manos al marco de una puerta para no ser enviados hacia el fondo; sus amigos se sostenían gracias a la espada de su jefe, quien la clavó en el suelo para amarrar los diferentes cables de tensión proporcionados por Kunikida para no ser arrasados –aunque no les iba muy bien a la hora de evitar proyectiles–. Al mirar hacia el origen de toda esa energía fue sorprendido por unos tentáculos parecidos a los de Rashomon que se extendían peligrosamente desde la novela, la cual seguía resquebrajándose hasta explotar finalmente en miles de pedazos, los cuales fueron arrojados igual que una lluvia de meteoritos a pesar de ser hojas de papel. Una forma oscura apareció en el lugar, sus gruñidos agudos y salvajes le causaron un escalofrío, nunca había escuchado algo como eso. Era antinatural. Conforme se hacía más grande el ambiente se volvía más denso.

Un movimiento en el extremo más alejado a su ubicación captó su atención. Dazai se esforzaba por llegar hasta la cosa. Se arrastraba por el suelo con dificultad, pero a diferencia del mismo Atsushi era capaz de moverse. Toda una hazaña, siendo que era completamente flacucho y sin una condición física estable, pero la mirada determinada y llena de desprecio era clara. No se iba a detener.

Tras una eternidad, o al menos así le pareció al joven peliblanco, la tormenta oscura se acabó y por fin pudo moverse, aunque el zumbido en sus oídos era desagradable. Cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba el castaño registró la mueca en su cara, no sonreía, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, casi asustados. Por algún motivo no estaba feliz de haber recuperado a su obsesión. Lentamente, con la cabeza retumbándole y los huesos doloridos, se fijo en aquello que dejó en ese estado al ex mafioso.

Su estómago se apretó en un nudo, sintió nauseas y sin poder contenerse soltó un gritó poco masculino.

La cosa ahí presente no era Chuuya Nakahara.

\--------------------------------------------------------

*Fragmento del poema _Huesos_ , el cuál lo pueden encontrar en _Un rebaño bajo el sol. Poesía japonesa moderna_. Traducción de Atsuko Tanabe y Segio Mondragón. UAM, México, 1988.


End file.
